


Fate/Links

by ShadowOfASoul17



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Prototype, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, holy grail war in yugioh, original characters are the remaining kids in vrains, warning: ooc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfASoul17/pseuds/ShadowOfASoul17
Summary: 7 mages each strive to have their own wish fulfilled. 7 Servants answer the call. Saber. Archer. Lancer. Rider. Caster. Assassin. Berserker. However, Zelretch modifies the war's participants and location for his own amusement. In the heart of Den City, who will be the victor of the Holy Grail War?





	1. Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you don't read this unless you have knowledge of the Fate series listed in the Fandoms works and of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS or else you'll be quite confused. If you don't, leave any questions in the comments and I will be happy to answer them. This was inspired by TheAzureFox's own take on a FSN-ified VRAINs world, but they have no connections whatsoever. Other than that, enjoy the story.

_Let silver and steel be the essence._

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

_For the ancestor, my great master, Schweinorg._

_Let rise a wall against the wind that will fall._

_Let the four cardinal gates close._

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

_Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._

_Let each be filled five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time._

_\--Heed my words._

_My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny._

_If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me._

_I hereby swear. I shall be all the good in this world. That I shall defeat all evil in this world._

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Guardian of the Scales!_

 

Heroic Spirit EMIYA had fully expected to crashland into a familiar living room belonging to a certain twin-tailed mage when he answered the call of the Grail once again.

 

He hadn't expected to materialize on his feet in the middle of a summoning circle. _Did Rin actually not mess up my summoning this time? No, that happening would be a miracle on par with True Magic...wait, who is this kid?_

The white-haired archer narrowed his eyes at his new Master. Blue and pink hair, a school uniform that looked nothing like the ones at Homurahara, and intense green eyes all belonging to a boy who couldn't have been younger than Rin. His Master stared back at him, and Emiya could distinctly sense that his Master was analyzing him. An awkward silence filled the air before the boy spoke. 

 

"...Alright, which Servant are you? Lancer? Assassin?"

 

_That's the first thing you say? If Rin summoned me like usual, I'd be more sardonic, but something about this kid...messing with him right now is a bad idea._

"Unfortunately not. I am Servant Archer."

 

A faint spark of amusement flickered to life in the boy's eyes. "One of the three knight classes, huh? Can't believe I pulled that off without a catalyst. Please tell me you don't have any stupid codes of chivalry or honour."

 

_....If he summoned Saber, he'd probably be dead already._

"I don't."

 

"Good. Maybe this can work out. My name is Yusaku Fujiki, sixth head of the Fujiki line. Nice to meet you, Archer. By the way, what is your true identity?"

 

Emiya silently debated. One, he could go with his usual amnesia excuse, but there was no sign of Rin or his idiot counterpart anywhere. But there was always a chance they summoned other Servants (unlikely, since he had Rin's pendant) or already passed (that sounded more plausible, but he didn't see Rin's version of the pendant anywhere on or near the boy). Two, he could come clean to this Yusaku kid and see how he reacts. 

 

Yusaku's eyes flashed once in irritation. "Don't lie to me. I won't hesitate to use a Command Seal."

 

_Option 2, then. This kid is more impatient than Rin._

"I...am a Counter Guardian."

 

Now at this, Yusaku's eyebrows lifted. "I summoned one of Alaya's guards? No wonder you don't care about honour. Well, what's your real name?"

 

_I might as well come clean if I've already revealed my status...and I doubt he would care._ "...Shirou Emiya."

 

The boy shakes his head. "No, never heard of that name. You might be someone from a completely different domain of the Kaleidoscope, am I correct?"

 

_Damn that meddling vampire._

"Yes."

 

"Well, I guess that decreases the chances of someone knowing who you are. I look forward to working with you, Archer." 

 

Emiya decided he could try getting along with Yusaku. After all, he definitely didn't act like Rin or that idiot past self of his. "Likewise."

* * *

_That vampire definitely tampered with this war...this city never existed in the Japan I knew, and the leylines are almost non-existent. How can the Grail even accumulate enough prana to allow Servants to be summoned, much less start an entire Grail War? And who exactly is Yusaku Fujiki? Never have I heard his name...and it's nearly impossible for me to not be summoned by Rin or someone who has that catalyst...Damn you, Zelretch. You're probably laughing your ass off at me right now._

Emiya followed Yusaku in spirit form along the streets of Den City. The teenager had a mystic code disguised as a bracelet to hide the Command Seals on his hand. Any regular bystander would have thought of him as a regular high school student. 

 

_Just saying, I'm 90% sure we're the second pair to enter this war._ Yusaku said telepathically to Emiya. _My familiars and my mentor's familiars have not observed any mages except for the first one entering Den City, and the ones inside Den City have not made any moves._

 

_Who is the first Master, then?_

_A girl in my class, Aoi Zaizen. Her step-brother is the Supervisor of this area. She's a 7th generation mage and I caught sight of her Command Seals a few days ago._

_A 7th generation mage? She is_

_stronger than you on terms of conceptual weight, then._

_I have my doubts about her power, though. Never once have I seen her casting spells. Her brother appears to be the more dangerous magus, but he isn't directly blood-related to her._

_Interesting....do you know more about that?_

_You're interested, Archer?_

Emiya decided revealing more about him wouldn't hurt. _Before I became a Counter Guardian, I was also a magus fighting in the Holy Grail War. One of my...opponents was in a similar situation._

 

Yusaku didn't comment on his slight hesitation.  _I see. I don't know much myself, though. They're only linked by one parent, I don't know which one._

_I see._

 

_I was actually wondering if I should make an alliance with her, though. She has a lot of prana--enough to summon a powerful Servant. Since we may be the only two Masters so far, we'll have an advantage._

_We should discuss that later when we confirm she actually has a Servant. Where are we going, by the way?_

_We're going to see my mentor. Don't comment on his base of operations when we get there._

_Why not?_

_See for yourself._ Yusaku turned into a plaza, beelining towards an ordinary-looking hotdog truck that was closed for the day. He opened the back doors without hesitation and climbed in. Emiya followed him, phasing through the doors as Yusaku slammed them shut almost immediately. A bounded field fell into place a few seconds after.

 

_A hotdog truck. No wonder he told me not to say anything. This doesn't look like a proper base._

They weren't alone. A man with dark purple hair sat in a chair, currently greeting Yusaku. "So, you summoned your Servant? Which one did you get?"

"Yes, I did summon a Servant. Archer, you may materialize. Kusanagi-san can be trusted."

 

Archer materialized, and Kusanagi stared at him. "Archer, huh? I don't think I can identify you..."

 

"He's a Counter Guardian."

 

Kusanagi stared at Yusaku in shock. "You summoned a Counter Guardian?!"

 

Yusaku's expression didn't change. "Yes. So?"

 

Kusanagi rubbed his eyes. "Does that mean some kind of calamity's going to happen in this war that's going to threaten the whole world?"

 

"In my defense," Emiya said, "I have been summoned in previous Grail Wars where all of Humanity was not threatened. Despite my status as one of Alaya's dogs, I have been summoned as a Servant on multiple occasions."

 

"You heard him, Kusanagi-san."

 

"Just--be careful, okay?"

 

"Of course I will."

 

"Good. I'll start getting more information on the other Masters once they start popping up, then. You should go register with the mediator."

 

Yusaku scowled. "I don't trust the Church."

 

"I don't either, but they swore they're neutral."

 

Yusaku's scowl darkened but he opened the doors. "Archer, we're leaving. Kusanagi-san, call me when you have more information."

 

"Sure thing." Kusanagi dispelled the bounded field before flipping a switch, causing computer screens to light up. He was soon busily typing away, dismissing Yusaku with a wave.

 

Yusaku hopped out of the truck and closed the doors again. Archer had already dematerialized. _I'm surprised you use technology. Don't mages usually disdain technology?_

_Usually, yes. But I don't really care. Technology includes running water and other commodities. Mages like the ones at the Association who claim to hate technology and have running water are a bunch of hypocrites. Besides, I rather enjoy computers._

Archer had to laugh. _You're quite the interesting person, Master._ Indeed, Yusaku was...intriguing him, in a way more than Rin or anyone else ever had. Perhaps he could get along with him. 

_You're quite the interesting Servant yourself, Archer. Do tell me more about yourself later._

_Sure._

 

* * *

Emiya wasn't surprised when the mediator of the war turned out to be someone he didn't know. A middle-aged man with grey hair dressed in clothing similar to Kirei's greeted Yusaku. "Welcome, young mage. Have you come to seek sanctuary?"

 

"No. I have come to register as a Master. This is my proof," Yusaku said, revealing his Command Seals. Emiya materialized behind him.

 

"I see...my name is Kiyoshi Kogami. I am the mediator for the Holy Grail War, and I hereby accept you as the second Master with your servant Archer. I will contact you all when the war officially starts. I wish you all the best in your upcoming trials."

 

Yusaku nodded tersely. "Who is the first Master?"

 

"I cannot tell you that. You will find out by yourself eventually."

 

"I see. Thank you."

 

* * *

Unlike Rin, Yusaku went to school the next day after he summoned Archer. In Rin's defense, she had summoned him late at night, but Yusaku had stayed up all night to hack into databases containing mundane information about potential Masters. When Emiya had asked about it, Yusaku shrugged. 

 

"I pull all-nighters all the time and still show up to school the next day. It'd be suspicious if I didn't go to school for even one day since I'm always there."

 

"I wonder how you survive at school, then."

 

"I sleep in class."

 

"....Of course you would."

 

"I'm not the kind of person who takes elixirs and serums like they're water to stay awake. I can't make them anyways. Besides, I still get top marks, so the teachers can't complain."

 

"You're the top of the class?"

 

Yusaku smirked. "Top of the school."

 

"..."

 

"I've always been good at multitasking."

 

Now in the early morning, Emiya could see subtle differences in his Master. The dark circles under Yusaku's eyes were pronounced, and his movements lacked the precision and easy grace from the day before. His mind was still quite sharp, though, remembering to wash up and put on his mystic code to hide his Command Seals. 

 

After Yusaku left his little apartment, Emiya, following him in spirit form, decided to ask the question that had been lingering on his mind ever since his summon. _Master, why do you live in such...a dingy place?_

 

Yusaku's lips twitched upwards. _That's not my actual home, for your information. It's one of my hideouts, easy to defend and hard to break into. I_

_stay there more often than I do my actual home. It's easier to move around the city in that place as well._

_I do not see how you can live there for long periods of time. I did not see any traces of food there. You did not eat breakfast, nor did you bring any lunch._

_Food, huh? I don't eat a lot. The most I usually get by is Kusanagi-san's hotdogs once in a while._

_Master, that is unacceptable. You will die by malnutrition before the war even starts._ Indeed, Emiya was unsure how Yusaku had managed to stay alive until this point. 

 

_What are you going to do about it then, Archer? I don't mind going on very little food during the war._

 

_Go to the grocery store after school. I am an able cook. At the very least, I'll make sure you don't die from your own idiotic practices._

Yusaku laughed mentally.  _My own Servant calls me out. Fine, I'll buy whatever you want to make._ He stopped in front of the school, pausing a bit to scan his surroundings.  _Archer, any sign of a Servant?_

_...Yes. It's on the roof and backed by a large amount of prana, so I'm guessing it may either be Berserker or Caster._ Personally, he thought it was Caster--it was motionless, as if ordered by the Master to stay still. A Berserker would already be rampaging around the place unless the Master had a very strong will--or was someone like Illya.

_I knew Zaizen was the Master.._. _she's more likely to summon a Caster. She's not a fool--we won't be able to fight in broad daylight. I'll talk with her during lunch about an alliance. Don't make contact with the Servant unless you are approached._

_Understood._

Yusaku entered his classroom, taking the seat farthest from the teacher. Dropping his bag, he laid his head on his arms, closing his eyes.  _I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if I sleep past the lunch bell._

_Master, I am not an alarm clock._

 

_You're the backup alarm clock, now good night._

_You mean good morning, Master._

_...Shut up._ Yusaku's breathing evened out. He was asleep in seconds. 

 

* * *

The lunch bell rang loud and clear, causing Yusaku's eyes to snap open, his hands clapping over his ears. "I really hate bells," he muttered.

 

_Had a nice nap, Master?_ Emiya asked with a sardonic tone to his voice.

 

Yusaku scowled. _Hardly. What were you up to?_

_I explored your school. I did not go up to the roof._

_Good. Zaizen's down there--I'll wait until she comes here,_ Yusaku said, sliding his bracelet off. His Command Seals shimmered into view--dark red patterns that looked similar to a bird with its wings spread apart. He waited at his desk for everyone to exit the classroom, leaving him and the girl the only occupants in the room.

 

Soon enough, the girl walked towards them. Emiya casually observed the girl. Short, light brown hair, brown eyes, and a pretty face (honestly speaking, of course). However, her eyes were dull--void of emotion or life. _Something's off about her,_ he said to Yusaku. _Her eyes...she looks completely lifeless._

 

_That's the first thing I noticed when I first met her. Don't worry, she's not a homunculus. Her family doesn't specialize in alchemy._

_What do they specialize in, then?_

_I'll tell you later._

She was about to walk past Yusaku now, nodding to him politely in greeting. Yusaku cleared his throat slightly. "Zaizen...can we speak on the roof?"

 

Her eyes snapped to Yusaku, who casually held up his hand to reveal his Command Seals. Her eyes narrowed at the sight, but she nodded. "I assume you have no protest if I am the one to set up a bounded field?" She asked coolly, her emotionless voice matching her expression.

 

"Go ahead. Please don't try anything with your Servant. I know it's on the roof."

 

Aoi hesitated for a slight moment before turning back to the door, motioning for him to follow her. 

 

_Archer, make sure you stay on high guard. I don't think she's going to try anything, but the same won't be said for her Servant._

_Understood._

 

* * *

The roof was empty when they arrived, but that made things all the better for the two mages. Aoi set up a bounded field quite quickly, meant to dampen sound and hide them from other humans. Once she was done, she faced Yusaku, her face still completely empty. "What do you want?"

 

"An alliance. You should know I'm the second Master. I also have a wide range of information concerning potential Masters, as well as a powerful Servant backed by a good amount of prana. Allying now will benefit us in the opening stages of the war."

 

Aoi tilted her head, most likely telepathically speaking with her Servant. "I do not see any major disadvantages for the time being if I ally myself with you. However, before we lay out more details, we should show our Servants." As she spoke, a hooded female materialized, a poisonous smile visible underneath her hood. 

 

Emiya groaned silently as he materialized as well. _Of all the Casters to summon, she had to summon that witch. Why couldn't she have summoned someone like...oh, I don't know, anyone but her._

"Well, aren't you a fine-looking boy," Caster purred. "And your Servant as well...which class are you?"

 

"Servant Archer," Emiya replied  neutrally, keeping his expression calm. 

 

Aoi stared at him, no doubt checking his stats. "Archer-class...another range fighter. Fujiki-san, may we talk privately? Caster, do not engage Archer in combat."

 

Yusaku shrugged. "Archer, no fighting back unless she strikes first."

 

The two humans walked a distance away where Archer sensed another bounded field fall into place. He turned to Caster to see her watching him with an amused smile, saying nothing. 

 

He decided to break the ice first. "Did you subvert your Master the moment she summoned you?"

 

Caster's lips turned down in a slight frown. "What makes you think I would do that?" 

 

"No human being looks that lifeless. I would have assumed your Master was a homunculus had my Master not assured me of her humanity."

 

"I assure you she was like that when she summoned me. Your Master appears to be familiar with her. You should ask him for more details."

 

Emiya was going to say more when he noticed the two Masters walking back to them. 

 

"Archer, we're going back," Yusaku called. "We're not acting until the war officially starts."

 

"Understood, Master."

 

Aoi dispelled the bounded field and Yusaku walked off with Emiya in spirit form. She watched him until he disappeared from sight. 

 

* * *

_Master, what did you two talk about?_

_Not much. She told me that Caster is from the Age of the Gods, so her mysteries have at least 3000 years of conceptual weight behind them. We'll be well guarded in terms of magical power._

_Master...._

_Yes?_

_I have fought her in past Grail Wars. Her identity is the Witch of Betrayal, Medea. Once our alliance ends, she may as well be the deadliest Servant we will face._

_How so?_

_With her knowledge, she will have ample spells that will counter my magic resistance. Her Noble Phantasm is Rule Breaker--it severs the contract between a Master and Servant, allowing her to contract with the Servant._

_The name fits the Noble Phantasm...but I have my own question for you. How do you remember the previous grail wars you have fought in?_

_I suppose it's my status as a Counter Guardian. We have seals put on our memories, but I do remember some details._

 

_I see. So, who else have you fought in the past?_

 

_Besides Medea, I have fought against Cu Chulainn--the Hound of Ulster, in the Lancer Class._

_Oh, one of the heroes from Irish lore. Was he a strong opponent?_

_His Noble Phantasm is extremely powerful, but in terms of close combat, I can match him._

_Heh, so you can also fight in close quarters. You're quite versatile. That's good for any Servant._ Yusaku lifted his head as the teacher called his name, answering the question posed correctly with little effort. The glances of shock and jealously indicated his success at getting the question correct. Putting his head back down, Yusaku continued his mental conversation.  _Did the same Servants recur with each Grail War you were summoned in?_

_Yes. The majority of the Grail Wars I was summoned in had the same participants, which matched my own desires._

_Heh...tell me more._

_Maybe when you're out of school, Master. You may be an expert multitasker, but I doubt you can fully focus on my words while you're attempting to do three things at one time._

_Fine, fine._

_Oh, and remember to go buy some food at the store. Death by malnutrition in a Holy Grail War is most likely one of the most idiotic ways to die._

_...You're insufferable._

 

_I aim to please, Master._


	2. Call to War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter introduces 2 OCs, who are 2 of the 6 kids of the Lost Incident. I'm still going with the headcanon that Aoi was one of the 6, so these 2 are the remaining ones. Since any chance of Revolver turning out to be Kusanagi's brother was scrapped in the latest episode of VRAINS, I have given him a new name with Dr. Kogami's surname. Hopefully the Servants aren't out of character.

He used his own blood for the ritual.

 

That was alright; he regenerated faster than a normal human anyways. He held a sharp ritual dagger to his wrist and slit it open, dark red blood spilling out and splashing into the carved summoning circle, filling it. He began his chant, naming the essence, foundation, and ancestor. 

 

His blood continued flowing from his wound, the circle glowing red from the power he was feeding it. He quickly healed the cut before continuing with the second half of the chant. 

 

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear. I shall be all the good in this world. That I shall defeat all evil in this world. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Guardian of the Scales!"

 

His grandfather had informed him that Caster and Archer had already been summoned, and ordered him to summon Saber. He simply complied and used the catalyst that had been given to him: a fragment of the Round Table. While it was highly unlikely he would not summon Saber, a part of him wondered what his grandfather would do to him if he summoned Lancer or some other class. He also honestly did not know who he would summon. Mordred, the Knight of Treachery? Gawain, the Knight of the Sun? Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake? Or would fortune smile upon him for one time in his short, wretched life and let him summon the greatest of them all, King Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights?

 

The summoning circle exploded with a blinding light, wind whipping his white hair around, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the light to die down. He cautiously opened his eyes after a few seconds, noting a blond, armoured knight kneeling in the circle before him. The knight raised his head, and green eyes met his red ones. "I am Servant Saber, the King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon. I ask of you: are you my Master?"

 

For the first time in his life, the homunculus smiled. "Yes. I am your Master, Shiroyuki Kaname. And together...we will win this Holy Grail War, King Arthur."

* * *

The Mages' Association, based in the Clock Tower located in England, had one of its most promising young mages enter the war. Most disdained his Oriental background, but they had no choice but to accept him as the Association's representative when the Command Seals had appeared on his hand before the elders could get the mediator to grant them to him. The Association was further shocked when the Wizard Marshall himself stepped in and personally vouched for the boy to enter the war. 

 

When Lorelei Barthomeloi asked Zelretch about his motivations, the vampire had simply given her a mysterious grin before slipping away to who knows where. 

 

The boy himself did not have much to his name due to his status as an orphan, but his inborn Mystic Eyes of Compulsion and A-rank Magic Circuits combined with a Crest 8 generations old distinguished him as a magus with huge potential. Many families competed for the right to adopt him so they could assimilate his mysteries into their own. 

 

The war was starting soon, with the Association learning of the summoning of Caster, Archer, and Saber. Not wanting to lose any more time, the boy had been given a selection of appropriate catalysts and was told to summon his Servant as soon as possible before he was sent to Den City. He chose a scrap of red cloth, its origins unknown but dating back to the Age of the Gods. 

 

He summoned his Servant in the middle of the night, finding an empty clearing not far from his residence near the Clock Tower. His Mystic Eyes and a simple bounded field kept people and magi alike from noticing him as he placed his catalyst in the middle of a summoning circle drawn in his own blood. Stepping away from the circle, he closed his eyes and began his chant. 

 

As he chanted, the circle glowed with power, wind whipping through the place and threatening to blow the boy off the ground. He held his ground, though, and finished the last words. "...come forth from the ring of restraint, Guardian of the Scales!"

 

The winds howled and light exploded from the circle, knocking the boy off his feet and onto his backside. He sat up with a groan and looked at the results of his summon. 

 

A green-haired man dressed in black clothes and silvery armour with a red sash tied across his upper body gazed back at him. A tuft of hair fell over his left eye as he grinned at the teen. "Servant Rider, true name Achilles, at your service. Are you my Master?"

 

"Yes. My name is Akihiro Satou. Let's win this war with all we've got," the boy answered as he got up, dusting himself off. 

 

"Heh, I like your attitude. Alright, I'll work with you for the rest of the war."

 

Akihiro Satou smiled. He would win this war, no matter the costs.

 

* * *

She was considered one of the most dangerous spell-casters in the entire world of magi. No one knew her true name, as she went by multiple aliases. Her current name was Japanese and she gave no reason for her choice. However, nobody knew that it was her real name--a secret she intended to never pass her lips.

 

A magus that used jewel magecraft with a crest centuries old, she disdained the idea of attaining the Root and chose to use her beauty and magic to obtain information about many things: family secrets, weaknesses, and locations of Dead Apostle Ancestors, to name a few. She sold her information for money and different pieces of information. She was _the_  treasure hunter, and an amazing one to boot. 

 

She wasn't afraid to kill. She wouldn't consider herself an assassin, but she would take jobs to kill magi if she received money or information as a reward. 

 

And she was hired by multiple parties to enter the Holy Grail War once she released the news that she had Command Seals.

 

Her first offer had been from her old acquaintance Akira Zaizen, the Supervisor of the city that the war would be held in. With his connections to the Mages' Association, he had offered her a good amount of money in exchange for her entering the war to obtain information on the families of the various Masters. She had accepted. 

 

Of course she accepted another offer that would ultimately have her backstab Akira--she would receive money from both parties in the end anyways. 

 

The Mages' Association had promised her a large sum of money and a decent number of gems in exchange for information on the secretive Masters in the war: the Fujikis and Zaizens were her main targets, but the Kanames also had a target on their heads. 

 

Knowing that she would have enough resources to last her quite a while if she completed those jobs, she readily summoned her Servant the night after negotiations with one certain Lord El-Melloi II. 

 

She selected her catalyst from the same group of catalysts offered to Akihiro Satou: a pair of knives, dulled with age, rumoured to be the same knives Jack the Ripper had used in the horrifying Whitechapel murders. She was curious to see if an Assassin outside of the 19 Hassan-i-Sabbahs could be summoned; and so she conducted her summoning.

 

Her summoning circle was carved into concrete ground by a diamond dagger, filled with a mixture of her own blood and melted gems filled with mana. When she had finished the chant, mist began to fill the space. She reinforced all her senses and waited.

 

A small child's voice drifted out from the middle of the circle. "Mother?"

 

Ema Bessho blinked. She had summoned a child? Calling up a wind, she blew away the mist and examined her Servant. A child younger than 10 with short white hair stared back curiously, the clothing marking her as a female. "Are you...a Servant?"

 

The girl tilted her head. "Servant? Yes, we are Servant Assassin. We are Jack the Ripper. Please take good care of us, Mother--um, Master?"

 

_Ah._

Ema had read up on the mages' accounts of Jack the Ripper before she had conducted the summons. An accumulation of souls of children that had been aborted before they were born or murdered as soon as they had been born--their hatred had given them a physical form, giving birth to the horrific killer. There was no record of Jack the Ripper's appearance though, but now Ema knew. A child--or children--that simply wanted a mother and her love, despite the fact that they had never experienced it.

 

"Hello there, Jack," she said softly. "I'm Ema, but you can call me whatever you want."

 

The girl's eyes widened. "We can call you Mother?"

 

"Yes. I'll take care of you for the rest of the war. Does that sound good?"

 

"Okay!" The child lightly jumped out of the summoning circle. "We accept the contract! Thank you, Mother!"

 

Ema smiled lightly. She had always liked children. And if the child considered her to be a mother...well, she'd figure out how to be a good one. For both her sake and the sake of the children that had never experienced love.

* * *

His motives for the Holy Grail were purely for the children.

 

His mentor was a benevolent magus and the owner of a series of orphanages across Japan and other Asian countries. The orphanages housed mainly non-magus children as most weren't orphaned on a daily basis, but the orphans that had magical potential were taken in and raised in his mentor's own house. 

 

He was one of the first children taken in by his mentor. 

 

His parents had been killed in a mundane car accident of all things, but they had taught him how to open his circuits and transferred the family crest to him weeks before, as if predicting their deaths ahead of time. He was found by his mentor later while he was fending for himself on the streets and  was raised in a large house, interacting with mages his age. 

 

He was a fairly average magus--his crest was young with only 3 generations of knowledge behind it, with him adding on to it as a 4th generation mage. The children he grew up with had been abandoned by their parents. Magi traditions had deemed only one child could take over as the family head, and so the second child was usually abandoned or adopted into another family. His mentor had taken them in and he had taught them how to use their talents to their fullest potential, giving them knowledge to strike out as first-generation mages.

 

He had spent over 10 years living with his mentor, and over these years, his mentor had taken in many magi children. Being the oldest of the group, he had been their older brother--the one that always helped them out, got them small gifts, and would make sure the smiles never left their faces for long. 

 

When the Command Seals had appeared on his hand, he knew what his wish was, and told his mentor he wished to participate in the war.

 

His mentor had simply given him a sad smile, reminding him of the risks of the Holy Grail War. But he had adamantly refused to back down, stating his wishes for the children. With that, his mentor gave him a catalyst his family had kept for generations, explaining that his family had always wished to participate in a Grail War but had never received Command Seals. He had thanked his mentor multiple times, promising to do his best.

 

He knew his status as a 4th generation mage put him at a disadvantage compared to the other magi, who were undoubtedly more powerful than him in the conceptual weight of the crests and their knowledge. However, his mind was very strong and he had a relatively high pool of mana, so he decided to summon a Berserker. He was confident in his ability to keep the maddened Servant in line, and summoned his Servant the night he received his catalyst.

 

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear. I shall be all the good in this world. That I shall defeat all evil in this world." Forcing down the last bits of uncertainty, he spoke the added line to summon a Berserker. "But you shall serve with your eyes clouded in chaos. You will be caged in madness, and I will wield your chains. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Guardian of the Scales!"

 

With a violent explosion of prana, the summoning circle flared. The mage cautiously looked towards his Servant, head tilting back higher and higher until he saw his Servant's face. Long and unruly black hair rippled down the giant's back, and huge muscles much, much larger than his own made up most of its body.

 

Go Onizuka felt his mouth dry up as he gazed at his Servant. "You're...Heracles, right?"

 

The giant nodded its head.

 

"Huge...well, at least you're not rampaging around the place. Do you understand me?"

 

Another nod.

 

"At least I have that worked out...alright, I'm your Master, Go Onizuka. I hope we can work together...?"

 

Heracles simply stayed silent.

* * *

The man sighed as he gazed at his son, who stared back calmly. "Are you ready, my son?"

 

"I am, Father. I will win the war for both of us," The teenaged boy replied confidently. 

 

"Good. You have your catalyst ready?"

 

The boy nodded, placing a pair of rune-marked earrings in the middle of the summoning circle. "Cù Chulainn...Ireland's Child of Light and the Hound of Ulster. A strong Lancer-class Servant with an anti-army Noble Phantasm. While it's a shame that we couldn't secure a catalyst for Karna, who'd undoubtedly be more powerful, I have a feeling our Irish hero is more likely to carry out less...unhonourable tasks."

 

The boy's father nodded. "You make me proud with your choice, my son."

 

The boy smiled at his father's praise, before a look of realization came over his face. "Father, try not to favour me too much when the war starts. I'll set up my new base in the observatory."

 

His father nodded. "The Association and the other magi will most definitely be suspicious when they realize you are my son. I will aid you subtly, but do not rely on me too much."

 

"I understand."

 

"Good. Conduct the summons, then."

 

Stepping away from the summoning circle, the boy took a quick breath and stretched his left hand out towards the circle, red Command Seals gleaming on the back. He began to speak, the circle glowing with power. 

 

"Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me." Winds started to blow around the place, and mist started to rise off the circle. A force began pushing the boy back, but he grasped onto his left hand with his right and continued chanting. "I hereby swear. I shall be all the good in this world. That I shall defeat all evil in this world. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Guardian of the Scales!"

 

A force exploded outwards from the circle, but the boy held his ground. The light and mist died down to reveal a tall man in blue skin-tight armour and a blue ponytail with red eyes. "Lancer-class Servant, at your service." He grinned toothily, sharp canines visible to the boy. "And who might you be?"

 

"My name is Ichiru Kogami...and I am your Master, Cù Chulainn. Let's win this war no matter the cost."

 

"I like those words, Master. Tell me who to fight and when to fight, and I'll do it."

 

Ichiru smiled. This war was practically won already. For his father's sake...he would not fail to win the Holy Grail.

 

* * *

A few days later, Yusaku and Aoi were discussing their plans for dealing with future Masters when they both felt the telepathic link connecting the mediator to all the Masters and Servants open. Emiya and Caster materialized as they listened to the message.

 

The voice of Kiyoshi Kogami filled their minds. _To all the Masters and their Servants: the final Master has been registered. By my power as the mediator of the Holy Grail War, I hereby declare the start of this war. I wish you all the best in the upcoming trials._

Yusaku's expressionless face shifted, and he smiled dangerously. "Let the war begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the war begins...


	3. Beginning of the War

It had been a few days since the war had officially started, yet none of the Masters were making a move. Obviously, they were all waiting for someone else to make the first move. 

 

Yusaku's alliance with Aoi was working out quite well for the two of them. Caster had given them mystic codes of her own making to increase their magic resistance should they be ambushed by another Master. Emiya guarded both of them during their classes, staying on the roof to search for potential enemies.

 

After 3 days, Yusaku had enough of waiting.

 

"Let's make the first move and draw one of the Masters out," he said to Aoi during lunch. They were on the roof again, another bounded field hiding them from view. "At this rate, the war's going nowhere."

 

Aoi raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

 

"I'll stay behind after school with Archer. Someone's bound to notice us. If the resulting battle overwhelms us, I'll retreat. You and Caster should go home so that no one figures out we're allied."

 

"Keeping me out of the battle, how nice of you," Aoi retorted. "You think I can't take care of myself?"

 

Yusaku crossed his arms. "You think I don't know about the multitude of familiars Caster's been preparing these past few days?"

 

Aoi started slightly before her eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'll go back with Caster and we'll search Den City for any signs of the other Masters or Servants."

 

Yusaku nodded. "Since your brother is the Second Owner..." He hesitated slightly.

 

Aoi motioned for him to continue.

 

"What happens if a civilian notices us?"

 

"If you cannot alter the person's memory due to circumstances, kill them. It's your responsibility to cover up their death later."

 

Emiya winced internally as he remembered how he had been killed by Lancer when he had stumbled upon that battle. The circumstances for witnessing the Holy Grail War in action appeared to be the same, then. 

 

Yusaku shrugged. "Fair enough."

 

The lunch bell rang then, prompting Aoi to dispel her bounded field. Before they re-entered the building, Aoi spoke. "Try not to get yourself killed, Fujiki-san."

 

"I won't die this early in the war," Yusaku replied calmly as he entered the building.

 

Emiya did not follow after his Master but stayed on the roof, watching Aoi pack up her bento and leave. He wondered who would take the bait.

* * *

The bell to signal the end of after-school clubs rang, and students streamed out of the school, leaving it empty after a few minutes. Yusaku had remained on the roof the entire time after school had ended, doing his homework while waiting for the school to clear out. Emiya remained materialized near him, calmly observing the students down below.

 

The sun had begun to set. Yusaku closed his textbook with a sigh and slid it back into his bag. "Archer, any signs of life in the school?"

 

"Hm....one or two. I expect they'll clear out in a few more minutes."

 

"Probably one of the teachers, then. We can wait."

 

"Master, in all honesty, why don't you want to wait any more? One more day and one of the Masters should have sent out a challenge."

 

"I don't like waiting. And in a war like this, waiting around is going to get you nowhere. Besides, I want to observe you and the other Servants in action."

 

"A bit impatient, I see."

 

They waited a bit longer in silence as the sun slipped down below the horizon, the sky beginning to darken. Yusaku stood up and took a breath, before looking to his Servant. "Archer, are you ready?"

 

"Whenever you are, Master."

 

With a muttered aria, Yusaku activated his magic circuits, an orb of light materializing in his hand. He tossed it up into the air, where it remained, glowing a bright blue. "That's a definite beacon for any Master out there. Let's wait for now. Someone's bound to take the bait."

 

* * *

_Oi, Master._ Achilles' voice drifted through Akihiro's mind as he walked down a street. 

 

_Yes?_

_Do you see that light over there?_

_The blue one?_

_Yeah. I'm betting one of the Masters are sending out a challenge._

_Yeah, I guessed that as well. Want to go check it out? I was aiming to lie low for one more day, but fighting now isn't a bad option. But if we can't defeat whoever's there right now, we retreat. Dying this early in the war is dumb._

 

_I like your idea, Master. Let's go._

 

* * *

"A Servant is here," Emiya reported. 

 

Yusaku reinforced his senses and let the light dissipate. "You can come out, Servant."

 

A man's laughter ghosted through the air. _"My Master and I quite liked your light show. Trying to deliberately kill yourself, boy?"_  A man with green hair and a spear casually propped on his shoulders materialized on the railing, an arrogant grin on his face. 

 

Emiya breathed a silent sigh of relief when he realized the Servant wasn't Cù Chulainn, as he was more inclined to expect. _Finally, one war where I don't have to fight that dog..._

"Are you the Lancer-class Servant?" Yusaku asked. 

 

The man shook his head. "I like my spear, but my class is Rider. I doubt I need to use my full strength against you. What class are you, Servant?"

 

"Archer," Emiya replied. 

 

A disappointed look came over Rider's face. "And here I was hoping for someone who was good at close combat."

 

"Try not to underestimate me," Emiya said casually as Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in his hands. "I am quite a versatile Servant."

 

"An Archer that uses swords...interesting. Let's see if you can last against me! This first battle will be dedicated to the gods of Olympus, who are undoubtedly watching this moment!"

 

_He just revealed his origin country...now it shouldn't be hard to identify him. Which Greek heroes would qualify for Rider, though? Theseus, Achilles, maybe even Jason? No, Medea would have thrown a fit already. I can sense her familiars._

 

Yusaku sighed. "Archer, I expect you can take care of Rider, then. I'm going to go find his Master."

 

"Oh, my Master's waiting in the courtyard below. He wants to fight you himself, so I'll let you go first before I kill your Servant." 

 

"Thank you for the sentiment," Yusaku retorted. He walked to the edge of the roof. "Later, Archer." With that, he jumped off. 

 

Rider stared at the spot where Yusaku disappeared. "Your Master is quite suicidal."

 

"I've witnessed that firsthand," Archer replied, leaping forward to strike with his two blades. 

 

Rider spun and blocked his blades with a clang. "Don't underestimate me, you bastard!" 

 

Archer only smiled grimly as the intensity of the fight began to pick up.

* * *

Yusaku had cast a spell the moment he jumped off the roof, manipulating the wind to gently set him down the ground. Looking around, he saw a boy around his age with black hair and dark blue eyes. "Are you the Master of Rider?"

 

The boy tilted his head to meet Yusaku's eyes. "Yes, Master of Archer. My name is Akihiro Satou."

 

"Yusaku Fujiki. So you're the one sent by the Association?"

 

"What about it? It doesn't change the fact that we are both Masters in this war. I have heard about your family, Fujiki-san. Let's see how your skills fare against mine. Now," the boy drawled, passing a hand over his eyes. " **Surrender.** " His eyes had changed colour, glowing a bright, ethereal green. 

 

_Shit!_ Yusaku swore mentally as he felt the command take control, forcing him to drop to his knees. He desperately cycled prana through his circuits, trying to throw off the mental compulsion spell. It worked somewhat, allowing him to stagger back onto his feet. 

 

"Your magic resistance is higher than I anticipated," Akihiro said, slightly surprised. "However, my Mystic Eyes will work out in the end...because the spell will continue to affect you until I deactivate my eyes." With that statement, his eyes glowed brighter, and Yusaku dropped onto one knee, breathing heavily. 

 

Suddenly, the mystic code on Yusaku's wrist glowed an intense red, a wave of prana pulsing out and knocking Akihiro off his feet with a cry of surprise. Yusaku felt a new force cycle prana through his circuits, breaking the spell easily. _Caster's mystic code...I'll have to thank her later._

 

Akihiro stood up, his eyes no longer glowing. "So you had that trick up your sleeve...looks like you're one of the first people to overcome my Mystic Eyes of Compulsion."

 

"So that's what they are," Yusaku muttered. Holding out his hand, he activated his crest and spoke an aria. " _Kaze o, ken wo ni ataeru!_ " A transparent blade formed in his outstretched hand. "I hope you have more to you than your Mystic Eyes!" Reinforcing his legs, he jumped towards Akihiro, bringing his sword down with a vicious swing.

 

Akihiro raised a hand with a quiet aria, and a shield made of earth rose up, effectively blocking Yusaku's strike. Yusaku jumped back with a frown. "So your element is Earth..."

 

"And yours is Wind," Akihiro replied, activating his circuits again. " _ _Watashi wa hahanaru chikyū ni tanomi, watashi ni chikara o ataeru_." A katana formed in his right hand, and he swung it at Yusaku, spikes of earth flying towards the other boy. _

Yusaku broke through the spikes and was about to shout another spell...

 

before both Masters jumped away as their Servants landed on the ground in front of them.

 

Emiya had a cut on his cheek which Yusaku healed immediately, while Rider was uninjured. 

 

_Archer, how are you doing?_

_Rider is an opponent that is not to be underestimated. I have his identity figured out, though. He is the great hero Achilles from the Trojan War._

_Which means his weak point..._

_I know._

Akihiro also appeared to be having a conversation with Rider, before he turned to Yusaku. "We're retreating for the night. Your Servant has Rider's identity figured out, while we don't have any leads on your Servant's identity. We'll meet again, Yusaku Fujiki." He was about to turn away, but a strangled gasp of surprise was heard.

 

Yusaku whipped his head to see a student gaping at them from inside the school. "Someone saw us..."

 

The boy shrieked in fear when he saw Yusaku glaring at him and ran back into the school. 

 

Akihiro looked mildly perturbed. "The Association isn't going to be happy with this."

 

Yusaku rolled his eyes. "The penalty for a civilian stumbling upon the Holy Grail War is death if the memories can't be altered in time. I'll take care of him. You can go to wherever your base is."

 

"I'll take my leave then. Rider, let's go."

 

"Fine." Rider put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. A crack opened up in the sky and a chariot drawn by 3 horses descended rapidly, landing before the green-haired warrior. He lightly jumped into the chariot and picked up the reins, waiting for his Master to get on. 

 

Akihiro bowed to Yusaku before jumping onto the chariot. "Later then, Fujiki-san."

 

With a flash, Rider's chariot shot off into the skies.

 

Yusaku spun and made his way into the school, Emiya following behind him. "Are you really going to kill him, Master?"

 

"Depends on who it is," Yusaku replied. "I haven't really interacted with anyone in this school except for Zaizen-san. Where is he?"

 

"He's on the top floor."

 

Yusaku ran up the stairs without a word, reaching the floor just in time to see the boy duck into a classroom at the opposite end of the hall with an audible click. Yusaku took a moment to catch his breath, casually approaching the door. Reinforcing his shoulder, he slammed himself against the locked door, blowing it open. "Now then...how to deal with you?"

 

The boy in question shrieked and cowered against the wall. "Get away from me!"

 

"I don't see any reason for you to be _that_ scared," Yusaku drawled out. "Although...how long _were_ you watching us...Naoki Shima?"

 

The boy lifted his head up, and Emiya noted the boy's frame. Pudgy and short, with mussed up long green hair. Sheer terror was evident in his eyes. "You--you had a sword and you were trying to kill each other--"  

 

"That's the life of a mage," Yusaku said casually as he approached Naoki. His eyes were cold and hard as he activated his circuits. "I was going to alter the memory of whoever had seen us since I don't really like killing people, but I never liked you anyways."

Naoki's scream was abruptly cut off when Yusaku made a clenching motion with his hand, a barely-visible vice of wind around the boy's throat. With an exhale of breath, Yusaku twisted his hand to one side and smoothly broke Naoki's neck. 

 

The body dropped to the ground with a thump, and Yusaku gave it a disdainful glance. "I hate covering up deaths." Pulling out his cellphone, he dialed a number. The phone rang twice before Kusanagi's voice was heard. "Kusanagi-san, I need help with covering up the death of one Naoki Shima."

 

_"Yusaku, what did you do?"_

"He saw my battle with Rider's Master."

 

Kusanagi's audible sigh was heard. _"Alright. I assume you can take care of the body?"_

"Yeah."

 

_"I'll handle the rest then. Go rest."_

"Okay." Yusaku hung up, staring at the body. 

 

"Master, your orders?" Emiya prompted. Internally, he was cringing at his Master's actions and the flashbacks he had of when he had been killed for the same reason, but focusing on the present issue was more important.

 

"Wish I brought a body bag," Yusaku sighed as he scowled. "I can't use the fire element so I can't burn him. Do you think Caster would have any use for a human corpse?"

 

"I highly doubt it."

 

Yusaku made a sound of discontent, muttering under his breath. Emiya could distinctly hear his Master saying "I should have stayed in the underground."

 

_Underground?_

"Archer. I'll get the body to an abandoned place. Can you set it on fire there?"

 

"Sure."

 

* * *

"So, Archer and Rider were the ones to start off the Holy Grail War," Ema mused, watching Rider and his Master retreat through her familiar's eyes. "Rider is Achilles of the Trojan War...and his Master is one of the Association's best magi. Archer's identity is unknown, while his Master is Yusaku Fujiki."

 

"What should we do, Mother?" 

 

Ema smiled at her young Servant, currently wearing a lacy white dress. "Do you want to explore the city tomorrow for potential female Masters or Servants? We can handle the males later." Jack's Noble Phantasm worked only on females, hence Ema's suggestion. She didn't particularly care who she targeted first, as long as she could still complete her jobs.

 

"Mhm, that sounds like a good idea!"

 

"But for now, I'll let my familiars handle the spying tonight. We can make a good plan for tomorrow now, right?"

 

"Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "People die when they are killed." Maybe not in Shirou's case when Rin brings him back to life, but definitely in Naoki's case. I'm not bringing him back.


	4. Strategies and Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, sorry about that. I had some writer's block and got sidetracked with FGO. Enjoy!

"Was it really necessary to kill off one of our classmates?" Aoi asked with a slight frown on her face. As it was the weekend, she had arranged to meet with Yusaku in the plaza near Kusanagi's hotdog truck, a bounded field set up by Caster to discourage regular humans from wandering near their bench. Luckily Kusanagi's hotdog truck wasn't affected, and the older man was cheerfully cooking hotdogs for a long line of people.

 

"I had my reasons," Yusaku said with a shrug. He bit into the hotdog Kusanagi had given him earlier. "Besides, if no one else knows, then we don't need to mention it anymore. Did you find out anything useful on your side? Archer said he sensed Caster's familiars nearly everywhere."

 

"Caster has managed to discern the locations of most of the enemy Masters and Servants. They're scattered across Den City, but the closest one should be that of Rider's, and you already fought them."

 

"Achilles, huh? His Master has Mystic Eyes of Compulsion. No wonder the Association sent him to participate. If it weren't for Caster's mystic code, I'd already be out of the war."

 

Aoi tilted her head as she mentally communicated with Caster. The witch was staying behind in Aoi's house to stay undetected, as well as to guard the place. "She says her mystic code should have prevented the Eyes from working on you from the start, but Akihiro Satou's abilities must have exceeded our expectations. She's already modifying them in order to increase our magic resistances."

 

"That's good," Yusaku said. "Any news on the other Servants?"

 

"Lancer and his Master have made their base in the observatory overlooking Stardust Road. Saber and his Master are in one of the mansions in the more affluent area of Den City, which is not a surprise since the Master is confirmed to be a homunculus of the Kaname family from his appearance." Kaname homunculi could always be identified from their dead white hair, skin, and hetero-chromatic eyes, as well as their inhuman elegance and beauty.

 

"A homunculus...which means massive amounts of prana for Saber. Anything else?"

 

"Rider and his Master are based in a house not far from here, but I doubt he's constantly there. Assassin was impossible to locate most likely due to the Presence Concealment skill being activated. Berserker and his Master are located at the edge of the city."

 

"Any ideas on their identities?"

 

"Saber was a blond man in armour most likely dating back to the Medieval Ages...it's not unlikely that he's a Knight of the Round Table. His sword wasn't materialized, though, so we couldn't get anything else."

 

_A blond swordsman from the Round Table...it shouldn't be Saber unless this timeline has a male Arthur, so maybe it's Gawain or Mordred?_

 

"Arthur, Gawain, Bedivere, Mordred, Lancelot..." Yusaku mused. "What about Lancer and Berserker?"

 

"Judging from the spear's design and inscriptions, Caster believes Lancer to be an Irish hero. He has blue hair and was dressed in a blue bodysuit."

 

Emiya cursed his luck. _That dog is here again...I knew my luck was terrible._

"Fionn mac Cumhaill or Cu Chulainn? Diarmuid Ua Duibhne has two spears, although he could have simply just kept only one materialized."

 

"We can figure that out when we encounter him. Caster has figured out Berserker's identity, though."

 

"She has? While she didn't figure out the others?" Yusaku asked neutrally. He was in no way implying Caster's ineptness, but rather surprised at her ability to identify one upon sight. But judging from the offended glint in Aoi's eyes, she had apparently thought wrong. He shrugged imperceptibly, waiting for her answer.

 

"Apparently she knew him when they were both alive. Berserker is Heracles."

 

Once again, Emiya mentally cursed. _That's the worst guy to fight in a Holy Grail War. Illya's massive amounts of prana gave him extreme strength, but what can be said for this time's Master?_

"Would his Noble Phantasm be manifested from his 12 labours then?" 

 

"Caster herself is not sure, but she warns that Heracles will most likely be the most difficult Servant to take down."

 

"His lore, conceptual weight, as well as his divinity...let's not seek him out deliberately. We can wait for his Master to self-destruct from the strain of maintaining the mad enhancement."

 

"Agreed," Aoi said. "Are you going to go send out another challenge tonight?"

 

"I was thinking about finding Lancer or Saber. What about you?"

 

"Caster's going to replenish her familiars as well as prepare some more mystic codes. Some of them were destroyed in a skirmish with Kaname homunculi."

 

"So the Kaname Master is well-guarded...as expected of that family. I'll go scout him out then. I can risk another battle with Archer without anyone figuring out his identity." _Including you,_  Emiya silently added. While the two were allied, there was an unspoken agreement to not reveal their Servants' True Names. Yusaku was at an unfair advantage since Emiya knew who Caster was, but he had zero intentions of telling Aoi he knew. He knew not to trust her fully, and Emiya agreed with his Master's thoughts, secretly impressed at Yusaku's shrewdness.

 

"Communicate any findings to one of Caster's familiars, then. Try finding Assassin as well. Any extra information will benefit us both."

 

"Sure. I'll take my leave, then."

 

* * *

"Hiiragi, report," a calm voice spoke. Shiroyuki Kaname sat on a chair, his eyes fixed on the homunculus kneeling in front of him. "What did you encounter last night?"

 

The homunculus raised his head, his dark blue and light teal eyes meeting with Shiroyuki's. "A multitude of familiars who have been identified as Dragon Tooth Warriors. We believe them to be Caster's familiars. All of them were destroyed."

 

"Caster...they most likely have spies everywhere for their own advantage. And Dragon Tooth Warriors...they are most likely a magus from the Age of the Gods. You may leave, Hiiragi. Resume regular patrols with Kurosaki and Shiunin."

 

"Understood." The homunculus stood up fluidly and exited the room. Shiroyuki rose as well, his nature as a homunculus allowing him to gracefully glide across the room and to a table, where a few books were laid open. "Saber, what do you make of this information?"

 

Saber materialized, a pensive look on his face. "Caster is someone not to be underestimated. Their skills as a mage are that of an expert's."

 

"You're right," Shiroyuki replied. "However, the Servants that intrigue me right now are that of Archer and Rider. I had a familiar observe their battle last night. Rider is apparently Greek, but I don't know his true identity. Archer is an enigma. Never in all of history or mythology have I heard of an Archer who is also skilled at dual-wielding two short swords." He adjusted a mirror slightly so it reflected his eyes: one a brilliant crimson red while the other the colour of blood.

 

"Perhaps he is a Servant from outside this timeline?" Saber suggested. "You have informed me before that Servants can be summoned from the infinite worlds of the...Kaleidoscope, am I correct?"

 

"But why here, when there are no records of their concepts or power? Unless the Master had some sort of connection...but Yusaku Fujiki would not have any connections of that sort. I wonder what would happen if Archer fell, though. As the vessel of the Holy Grail...I wonder, how would his energy differ from that of the other Servants?" Shiroyuki laughed bitterly. "I doubt I'd be around when he falls, though. He's powerful...powerful to last until the end. And I know I'm not going to be there in the end."

 

"Master..." Saber said softly.

 

Arthur Pendragon had not known that he'd be the Servant to the vessel of the Holy Grail. When he had been summoned, Shiroyuki informed him that he had very little time to live, stating he would die after 5 Servants fell, their energy contained in his body to complete the ritual for the Holy Grail. While the homunculus had great respect for the King of Knights, he had stated that Arthur would not be able to have his wish fulfilled unless he contracted with another Master later in the future, when Shiroyuki would be subsumed by the Grail. 

 

Shiroyuki blinked at Saber. "Sorry, I got carried away there...but seriously, you don't regret having a Master who's going to die no matter the result of the war?"

 

"No. I swore on my name as the King of Knights that I would serve you until the very end, Master Shiroyuki."

 

"For that, I am grateful...but I'd rather not think about this again. I suspect Caster is in an alliance with Archer--inborn Mystic Eyes of Compulsion are not something that can be thrown off by a mystic code made by a magus of this time. Let's leave them be. I suggest we head out tonight and challenge Lancer or Assassin. We need more information."

 

"I will comply with your orders, Master Shiroyuki."

 

"Oh, and one thing," Shiroyuki said.

 

"Yes?" Saber asked.

 

"Just call me Shiroyuki. I have no status as a tool."

 

* * *

"Master, are you really planning to challenge Archer's Master again?" Achilles asked Akihiro. The young mage was currently reviewing a file on Yusaku Fujiki. 

 

"Of course," Akihiro replied. "The least I must do right now is figure out Archer's identity. They already know yours, so we are at a distinct disadvantage. Especially Archer's class...you were killed by an archer, weren't you?"

 

Achilles' face darkened. "I'd rather not remember that humiliating moment."

 

"Sorry, but I'm being objective. I wonder how many different familiars were watching us fight, though...what are the odds of nearly all the Masters figuring out your identity?"

 

"The most they should have figured out was the fact that I'm Greek or even Roman," Achilles said matter-of-factly. "You'd be surprised at which Greek heroes could qualify as a Rider and still wield a lance."

 

"Rome, huh...no, your armour is apparently in a Greek style long before Rome. I suggest not tributing anything else to the Greek gods, sorry to ruin your respect to them, but this is for your own safety as well."

 

"Yeah, yeah..."

 

"Speaking about other Servants...do you think Archer is in an alliance with Caster?"

 

"Huh? Why's that?"

 

"My Mystic Eyes didn't work on Yusaku Fujiki. That's why I sent my informant to gather information on him. He's a 6th generation mage with a decent number of circuits with an affinity for Wind, but he's terrible at making complex Mystic Codes and his magic resistance should be that of a regular mage. Yet his Mystic Code boosted his magic resistance and neutralized my Mystic Eyes...something that cannot be done by normal magi. I've done enough tests to say that as a fact. I suspect he's allied with Caster's Master, and that Caster is probably from the same era as you."

 

"That certainly sounds like an alliance. In exchange for protection since Caster is usually the weakest class physically, Archer and his Master get various boosts."

 

"I'll have to leave them be for now, but I should keep some familiars out to spy on Fujiki-san, then. Who do you think we should target tonight?"

 

"Lancer or Saber."

 

"Good choices. I have a feeling the other Masters stopped hiding after our fight yesterday. We'll pick whoever shows up first."

 

"Sure thing, Master."

 

* * *

Nighttime fell upon the city. The streets were bare, save for a few pedestrians and the occasional car driving down a road. The moon hung in the air, a single beacon of natural light shining down on the earth. 

 

Yusaku walked down a street and turned into the plaza where Kusanagi's hotdog truck had been in the daytime. He had changed out of his school uniform into a black suit, perfect for combat. He stood at one side, tilting his head as he noted two crows gazing at him. "Whose familiars are those, I wonder..."

 

_Assassin's or Lancer's Masters, maybe?_

_Who knows? Are there any Servants around the area?_

_No. Wait...someone's above us. It's not Rider._

 

Reinforcing his senses, Yusaku summoned his wind blade, tensing as he felt a trace of prana run through the air. Turning his head, he barely dodged the white blade that was tossed at his head. "That was close." _Archer, why didn't you deflect that?_

_I wished to test your reflexes._ Emiya materialized in front of Yusaku, his twin blades out. "Judging from your information, I think this is the homunculus you were talking about."

 

"You are well-informed, I see," a cold voice said from above. The voice belonged to a boy with white hair and dual-coloured eyes. A blond Servant caught him as he leaped off the building and landed in front of Emiya. "Archer and Yusaku Fujiki, I presume?"

 

"What if we say yes?" Yusaku shot back. 

 

The homunculus sighed. "Looks like luck isn't in my favour tonight. I was hoping to challenge Lancer and his Master. Whatever the case, I suppose I'll battle you tonight. Saber, please handle Archer."

 

"I understand."

 

Emiya's eyes narrowed at the blond saber.  _Caster was right about the armour...perhaps this is Gawain?_

His suspicions were proved wrong as Saber summoned a sword to his hand, a familiar sheath of prana-infused air keeping the blade invisible. _Invisible Air...a male King Arthur?! Well, I guess anything's possible when it's the Kaleidoscope...now, how to deal with him? I highly doubt he has the same fighting style as Saber._

 

Both Servants tensed, readying themselves for battle. Their Masters moved out of the way to battle somewhere else, giving them a wide range of space. 

 

Saber spoke first. "I know not your name, Archer. But know this: I will not be defeated by you."

 

"Let us see if that happens," Emiya stated as he slid into his fighting stance. 

 

The sound of clashing blades filled the air. 

 

* * *

"Lancer, we're heading out tonight. Prepare yourself."

 

"About time, Master. I was getting bored of waiting. Who are we facing?"

 

"Archer and Saber are currently battling in the plaza. Do you want to ambush them?"

 

"Now you're talking," Lancer grinned toothily, sharp canines visible in his grin. "Let's go!"

 

* * *

"You're insane," a female voice said resignedly. "How did you even set this up?"

 

A male's chuckle was her reply. "Well, I was curious as to how this would all work out in the end. There are a few holes here and there, but it should be fine until the end of the war."

 

"And you're doing this for what reason again?"

 

"Just an experiment. I'll check back on this world later. Let's go back, shall we?"


	5. Unexpected Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot but stuff happens anyways. Sorry for the late update.

Their fight had been going on longer than Emiya would have liked.

 

Grimacing as a strike from Saber's sword knocked Kanshou out of his hand, he projected another one just in time to block another slash. His fighting style was _definitely_ not like Arturia's, so he had to stay on high guard. Behind him, he could hear explosions and voices yelling. His Master and the homunculus were still going strong. 

 

Saber jumped back to momentarily pause, eyeing Emiya's swords. "An Archer that wields twin blades that never appear to be fully destroyed...while it is strange, I am honoured to be able to fight someone as skilled as you."

 

"As am I, Saber," Emiya replied. Should he reveal that he knew Saber's True Name?

 

_No, it can wait._

"However, only one of us will emerge victorious tonight. Come, Archer!"

 

"I don't think so!"

 

Emiya's eyes widened in surprise and irritation at the familiar voice and spun, blocking a red lance just in time. "So you're here again, dog," he spat. _Of course the Master couldn't summon another lancer. At least I know how to deal with him, despite this being probably the thousandth time._

 

Lancer snarled in disgust and jumped back. "Of course it had to be you. Well, that gives me more of an incentive to take you down!"

 

"Lancer...is it?" Saber said, his voice slightly confused upon seeing Emiya and Lancer bantering. He had not dropped his guard, though, and kept his sword at the ready.

 

"Oh, so you're Saber. I'd fight with you, but I have a bone to pick with this Archer bastard. Of course, I don't mind this becoming a three-way fight, but from the sounds of it, I think your Master might need your help soon."

 

Saber glanced warily at Lancer. "While I am not sure as to whether you tell the truth or not, I will retreat for the night. Archer, I look forward to fighting you again."

 

Archer smirked. "As am I... _King Arthur_." 

 

Saber's eyes widened in shock before he dissolved into astral form.

 

"Huh, I thought that was another Knight of the Round Table. So she's male this time around?" Lancer asked. While as another copy from the Throne of Heroes bearing the name Cu Chulainn, fighting with Emiya and Arturia multiple times had been ingrained deep in his soul, and he was able to recognize that he knew them. Or at least that was what Emiya conjectured.

 

"Seems like it. Quite an interesting world we've been summoned into this time. But I doubt your objectives have changed, dog."

 

"Hmph. I'll defeat you this time."

 

"Bring it."

 

The sound of metal clashing resumed.

* * *

The homunculus was far more skilled than Yusaku had anticipated. 

 

With fluidity and grace no regular human could possibly hope to achieve, the white-haired boy was dodging Yusaku's various spells and physical blows, countering with spells that caused Yusaku to retreat time and time again. Both of them had minor injuries scattered on their bodies, but the homunculus looked more composed and able than Yusaku felt.

 

_My prana is getting low...and Archer's still fighting. Dammit! This homunculus is way above the level of regular Kaname homunculi!_

 

" _Sūkikyō no hōkō no kaze wa, watashi no teki o chirasu tame ni ketsugō suru_!" Yusaku spat, his circuits flaring. 

 

The homunculus raised an eyebrow as 4 cyclones of rapidly-spinning winds formed a cage around him, apparently about to crush him. With a whispered aria, he reinforced his legs and leapt high into the air in a backflip, seemingly jumping out of the way of the cyclones. 

 

Yusaku smirked. _You fell for it. You've been dodging way too many times; I know your tactics._

Alarm flashed briefly in the homunculus' eyes as the cyclones suddenly dispersed in front of him. Looking around rapidly as he fell, he didn't notice the cyclone that reformed behind his back, slamming him into the ground. To his credit, the homunculus didn't even cry out in pain, only standing back up and gingerly touching a wound that had formed on his head. "So this is the power of the Wind element," he said softly. "I will respond in kind, then."

 

Yet before he could cast another spell, both Masters' eyes widened as spears of flame blasted the ground in front of them, knocking both of them back. Yusaku grimaced as he felt something slice through his suit and into his arm, drawing blood. Calling up a wind to blow away the smoke, his eyes narrowed at the new figure standing in the middle. "Who are you?" He called.

 

"I am another Master, of course," the figure replied. A black cloak covered his entire body, concealing his age and appearance, yet his voice sounded no older than that of Yusaku's own. "So you are the Masters of Saber and Archer. I am the Master of Lancer. While I am a bit late to this fight, prepare yourselves or I'll kill both of you."

 

"Sorry, but I'm retreating for the night," the homunculus said. "I doubt I can hold up right now with my current injuries. Saber, let's go."

 

Saber, who had materialized behind his Master, lifted him up and leapt onto a building, eventually disappearing from sight. 

 

"Disappointing," Lancer's Master muttered. "I was hoping to test how long homunculi lasted in battle. Considering he appears to be an improved model the Kaname had been working on...I overestimated them. Or maybe I underestimated you, if you managed to inflict that many injuries to him."

 

"Did you come here just to ambush us?" Yusaku asked warily.

 

"Who knows," the voice mused. "My familiars noticed your fight and I decided sitting around for another night would be boring. And before you ask, I don't use crows. Assassin's Master is probably watching us."

 

"Why would you reveal that piece of information?" Yusaku asked.

 

"I noticed them as well and conjectured that you'd probably think it was me. After all, you're known to be quite perceptive, Yusaku Fujiki."

 

Yusaku tensed. "I'm surprised I'm _that_ well-known."

 

"I keep tabs on all the Masters of this Holy Grail War. Enough talk. I wish to see your abilities for myself." The male clapped his hands, his circuits flaring with prana. " _Ignis!_ "

 

A wall of flame roared into existence and spread rapidly, forcing Yusaku to jump back. " _Kaze no hogo!_ " A shield of air formed around him, keeping the flames at bay. With bated breath, Yusaku prepared another spell as the flames started to die down. As soon as the flames went out, Yusaku summoned his katana into his hand, reinforced his legs. and leapt towards the cloaked figure, bringing his sword down with a vicious slash...

 

...or what could have been a vicious slash if the other male had not blocked it with a sword made of flames. 

 

"Tch!" Yusaku retreated as fast as he could, jumping a safe distance away from the figure. He mentally called Archer. _Archer, how are you doing?_

_I can last for a few more hours, Master, but I think your prana supply is dwindling. Should we retreat?_

_Lancer's Master is currently too much for me to handle. Fighting that homunculus took a lot out of me, and I can't fight him as is._

_Understood. Just give me a few more minutes._

_Got it._

Lancer's Master had been observing Yusaku, not making a move. "Are you going to retreat as well? Such a pity. And I thought someone who earned himself quite the title in the underground would last longer than that...am I correct?"

 

Shock ran through Yusaku's veins. "Who are you?" He growled. _No one should've known about that!_

"I'm just quite well-informed when it comes to people like you." The male was about to say more when mist started to fill the area. "Is this your doing?" A note of surprise was heard in his voice.

 

"No," Yusaku snapped. "I can't control the water element." Activating his circuits, he summoned a wind to blow away the mist, but more kept on filling the area.

 

"Assassin...?" The other boy queried softly. Then, he coughed violently and dropped to the ground, clawing at his throat. 

 

Yusaku drew in a sharp breath in surprise...and collapsed to his knees, realizing that the mist was made of some kind of poison. With his dwindling energy, he quickly projected and reinforced a gas mask, desperately calling out to Archer through his telepathic link.

 

Lancer and Archer materialized next to their respective Masters, Lancer picking the boy up and swiftly retreating. 

 

"Master!" Archer called, lightly shaking Yusaku. 

 

"Assassin..." Yusaku groaned. He could say no more, as black dots danced in his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

He felt Archer pick him up and run out of the lethal place, and just before his consciousness completely faded, he swore he could hear childish laughter in his head.

 

_Ne, ne, onii-chan, let's have some fun later, 'kay? You can run now, but no one escapes us......_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rolling Jack in NA FGO and then watching her in Apocrypha really made me feel a bit bad for her, so yeah, she's getting some more attention next chapter.


	6. Children's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had some minor writer's block. Hope you like this chapter.

_He dreamed of swords._

_A whole landscape of swords stretched out in front of him, each buried point-first into the ground. They were like grave markers, but whose grave did they mark?_

_In the sky, large, mechanical gears turned endlessly, into infinity._

_The place was his own mental world of swords. It did not matter which world he was born into, which life he led, it always remained with him_ _, and eventually, he gave himself an aria to summon it and bend Gaea to his will for a short time._

_**I am the bone of my sword.** (My body is made out of swords.)_

__

_**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.** (My blood is made of iron and my heart of glass.)_

__

_**I have created over a thousand blades.** (I have overcome countless battlefields.)_

__

_**Unknown to Death, nor known to Life.** (Not even once retreating, Not even once being victorious.)_

__

_**Have withstood pain to create many weapons,** (The bearer lies here alone, forging iron in a hill of swords.)_

__

_**Yet these hands will never hold anything.** (Thus, my life needs no meaning.)_

__

_**So, as I pray--** (My body has always been--)_

__

A pair of green eyes opened. 

* * *

Yusaku's eyes met with Archer's. "Archer...." he rasped, finding his throat very dry. He was lying on a bed, with his Servant leaning on the wall across from him. 

 

"Don't speak or move," Archer admonished, moving over to his Master. "Assassin's poison hasn't completely worked its way out of your system yet." He put a long straw in a glass of water, guiding it to Yusaku.  

 

Yusaku nodded slightly in thanks, and opened the telepathic link between him and Archer.  _What happened?_

_Assassin's poison was quite potent. It was shutting down your organs at an alarmingly fast rate. Caster and Aoi Zaizen have restored your organs, but the antidote took a while for Caster to make and administer to your body. She just did that a few hours ago, which is probably why you still feel terrible. You've only been out for one day, so relax._

 

_Assassin is more powerful than I expected, then. Where are we, by the way?_

_You don't recognize your own bedroom?_

Looking around, Yusaku recognized sky-blue walls, and plain black curtains. Detailed maps of Den City covered the walls. _I'm at my actual house...why didn't you bring me to my apartment?_

 

_Did you honestly think we wanted to treat you in that dilapidated place?_

_Oh, fine. What are they up to?_

_Caster's working on analyzing Assassin's poison as to make a more permanent antidote in the future. Aoi Zaizen is helping her. Oh, and they gave us some extra information now that Assassin may be targeting us all._

_What is it?_

_Aoi's brother Akira is the Second Owner, as you have said. He hired a mercenary to participate in the war to obtain some information for him. She apparently summoned Assassin, and the true identity of that Servant is Jack the Ripper._

_Jack the Ripper...the unknown killer that terrorized London in the 1800s. Who's the Master, then?_

_Ema Bessho. Better known as Ghost Girl._

Yusaku's eyes widened in shock. _Her?! Of all the mercenaries, why her?! A femme fatale with a crest around 10 generations old, an expert in jewel magecraft, and a spell-caster, no less?! She's the most dangerous person you can expect in a Grail War!_

_Seems like you know a lot about her,_ Emiya noted.

 

_I haven't told you a lot about me, but I'm very well-informed about her. Let's just say...I had some history with her. Not what you think. We worked against each other, and then we were forced to work together, and then...yeah, okay, I think I'll shut up._

Emiya laughed out loud. _You haven't sounded this panicked in the time I've worked with you, Master._

_Anyways,_ Yusaku replied, his face now serious. _I think I was dreaming about your past._

_Ho? So you know about my wish?_

_I can guess._

_No use then. Guess I'll tell you my full story._

* * *

"Aww, we didn't get to kill anyone last night," Jack pouted as Ema brushed her hair for her.

 

"We've incapacitated 2 Masters and obtained some good information with my crow familiars, so I'd call that a good mission," Ema said soothingly. "Too bad the only female Servant I know about belongs to my employer's sister. It'd be a shame to knock her out of the war so quickly."

 

"But Mother, we want to play some more with Onii-chan and his Servant! He was really fun to play with!"

 

"Yusaku Fujiki and Archer, right? They're allied with Caster and Aoi-chan, so attacking them would lead to your ideal targets. I'd get some information about his skills as well." 

 

"Can we attack them tonight? Can we?"

 

Ema laughed indulgently. "Of course. For now, why don't we explore the city and see if we can track down some other Masters?"

 

"Okay!"

 

Ema had no idea if she was being a good mother or not, but Jack had started growing on her. The young girl looked innocent and acted quite cutely, but she was also a vicious killer who enjoyed taking other people's lives. Ema had no problems with that as she had her fair share of killing due to her job, but she had felt quite sorry for Jack. For the duration of the war, she intended on showing Jack the outside world and its better points, when they weren't battling, of course.

 

"Jack, I'm also going to visit my employer's home today. Do you want to go to the mall after that?"

 

"Sure! Thanks, Mother!"

 

"Anytime."

* * *

Akira Zaizen lived in a rather average-sized house, but since only two people resided in it, it was quite spacious. The house had seven bounded fields layered around it, meant for maximum protection. Only a select few were able to bypass them safely, whether they were Zaizens or select individuals. 

 

Ema Bessho was one of those select individuals.

 

Casually walking to the front door and ignoring the faint metallic scent of the layered bounded fields working to let her through, she rang the doorbell and was greeted by a male with blue-green hair and purple eyes. "Ema," he said laconically in greeting. He motioned for her to enter.

 

"Akira," Ema replied. "Aoi-chan's not home?" Closing the door behind her, the two walked into the living room, where Akira had tea and some sweets laid out. 

 

"She's with Caster and her allies."

 

"Ah yes, I did incapacitate Archer's Master last night. It'll take a while for him to get back on his feet."

 

"I see," Akira said. "No Servant?"

 

"Assassin's around; she's just activated Presence Concealment. Even if I do reveal her to you, you won't remember her. It's a passive skill of hers."

 

"And you're giving me this information because....?"

 

"You can't use it against me, and it certainly won't help Aoi-chan."

 

"Anyways, did you obtain any information on Yusaku Fujiki and his family?"

 

Ema picked out a slim folder from her bag and handed it to him. "Not mainly on his family history, but more on him. His alliance with your dear sister was made at their high school. He's highly dependent on his wind magecraft, and he's quite the spell-caster. He's reliant on computers and is an expert hacker, probably near or at my level."

 

"No information on his family's mysteries?"

 

Ema shrugged elegantly. "You should know the Fujikis better than I do since your family has owned this area for a long time, Akira. I couldn't find anything on his family. He's been orphaned for a long time, and his guardian is a fellow spell-caster who's pretty much given up on magecraft."

 

Akira's lips thinned at the mention of a person who would give up on magecraft. Magi had more benefits than regular citizens, so why would anyone want to throw that away?

 

"Could you try finding some more information on the Fujikis' history? I'll add another million yen to your reward."

 

Ema smirked. "Of course, since you're asking so nicely. And since you're being so nice, I could give you the information I've compiled on the Kanames as well."

 

Akira sighed. "2 million extra yen, then."

 

Ema pulled out another folder and slid it over. "I suppose I should keep an eye on their pet homunculus while I'm at it. It _is_ the Lesser Grail, after all."

 

"It summoned Saber, right?"

 

"Correct. Probably a Knight of the Round Table, but honestly, all knights look the same to me." 

 

_Mother, can we go now? We can't stay here much longer without getting hurt by the bounded fields._

Ema tilted her head. "Assassin's getting bored of this place. I'll take my leave then. Don't worry, I'll make sure I don't hurt Aoi-chan."

 

"Please don't." Akira stood up and walked past Ema to open the door. "She's all I have."

 

"By the way," Ema paused before she stepped out of the house. "You should upgrade your bounded fields." She then sauntered out, leaving behind a confused Akira. 

 

The tea and sweets had remained untouched the entire time.

* * *

"Hey, Mother?" Jack had materialized on their way to the mall, wearing a pretty dress Ema had bought her a few days ago.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why was that man's house so heavily protected? The bounded fields were really hard to sneak past."

 

Ema smiled gently and ruffled Jack's hair, causing the small girl to giggle. "Akira Zaizen's line is well-known for their talent in creating bounded fields. They're a family of magi around 7 generations old, and word has it that their first-generation magus, Rei Zaizen, was an apprentice of the last magus of the Aozaki clan. The Aozakis were the best in the world with their bounded fields, but their line mysteriously died out a long time ago. Rei Zaizen obtained all the Aozakis' research and was able to recreate their bounded fields. He passed this research down to his son and grandson, and thus, the Zaizen line was born. As to why that house was protected, Akira's the owner of this land. A lot of people want it as well, so he needs to keep the place protected."

 

"He had around seven bounded fields all meant to keep spirits and hostile beings away," Jack reported. "Our Presence Concealment skill was almost beaten."

 

"It's okay, this will probably be the last time I'll go to his house."

 

"He mentioned that he had a sister, right?"

 

"Mhm, you could call her your onee-chan if you wanted. She's working with Yusaku-kun and Archer. I mentioned, her didn't I? Her name's Aoi."

 

"Oh, that onee-chan! Can we kill her Servant?"

 

"Not now, Jack. Maybe later. It's broad daylight."

 

"Right," Jack said with a pout.

 

"Aoi-chan doesn't really specialize in bounded fields, though," Ema said thoughtfully. "They're only half-siblings, and she doesn't have the Zaizen mage crest."

 

"What happened to their family?" Jack asked, interested.

 

"I've been doing some research myself out of curiosity," Ema replied. "Rumours said either Akira's father, Izumi, had a second wife after his first one died or Akira was born out of wedlock. There's even wild ideas saying that Aoi-chan's completely unrelated. Point is, Aoi-chan's mother wasn't a magus, so Izumi was probably hoping for a normal child who didn't have any circuits. He didn't realize that even though Aoi-chan's mother didn't have circuits, her family did have magical potential, so Aoi-chan was born with usable circuits and an elemental affinity for water. Since there was no way for her to have a crest and since she wasn't directly related, Izumi decided to raise her along with Akira, but he died ten years ago and Akira's been raising Aoi-chan by himself. It's hard for him magically since his elemental affinity isn't water, but I think she's doing alright. She's been training to be a spiritual doctor."

 

"Doctor?" Jack made a face at the word. "Doctors hurt us."

 

Ema soothingly patted Jack on the head. "Aoi-chan's too soft to hurt anyone. I've seen her. She's focusing on mainly healing, although she does like using her water magecraft."

 

Jack subsided, and then lit up when they got to the doors of the mall. "Mother! Can we get whatever we want?"

 

"Sure. Just no weapons, okay? We'll leave in...how about 3 hours?"

 

Jack's happy smile caused Ema's lips to turn up as well, the pink-haired treasure hunter genuinely happy for once. 

* * *

Nighttime had fallen by the time Ema and Jack finally exited the mall. Ema had bought Jack a few new dresses and outfits as well as a nearly-endless supply of ice cream cones. Jack was currently on her 14th ice cream cone, vanilla with a raspberry twist. Normally, Ema would have balked at the 2nd cone, but since Jack was a Servant, she was unaffected by the high amounts of sugar. 

 

"This was so fun! Thanks, Mother!" Jack said happily, skipping next to Ema.

 

"Anytime, my dear," Ema said gently, ruffling Jack's hair again. 

 

"By the way, Mother, we sensed a Servant earlier." 

 

Ema narrowed her eyes, scanning the people around her. "Did you figure out its identity?"

 

"It was huge and scary. Maybe Berserker?"

 

"Berserker...that's troublesome. We should just leave the Master to self-destruct. But I have heard of the person...Go Onizuka, was it? A mage coming from a young family, but his mind is very strong. He'd be able to control a Berserker very well."

 

"They're still in the area, Mother," Jack said, quickly finishing off her ice cream cone. "Over...there." She pointed at a bulky, tall figure with his face hidden by a hoodie. 

 

"That's troublesome," Ema mused. "There's still civilians around. We won't be able to fight. Wait..." She watched carefully as the figure knelt down and scribbled on the ground. Words lit up on the pavement, and eventually, people started leaving the area with blank looks on their faces. A familiar heavy sensation settled over her, and she knew a Bounded Field had just been erected. 

 

With a flash of light, Jack changed into her battle attire, drawing her knives. "Mother, be careful!"

 

"I'll be fine, dear," Ema said as she took out a few gems from her pocket. She raised her voice. "Looking for a fight, Go Onizuka?"

 

The figure started but removed his hood, revealing a young man with tanned skin. "Master of Assassin. I was hoping for Rider or Archer, but I can settle for defeating you. Berserker, come."

 

A huge muscular figure materialized behind Go, and Ema had to keep herself from gasping at the sheer size of the giant. "Not bad for a fourth-generation mage."

 

"How much do you know about me?" Go asked suspiciously. 

 

"Who knows," Ema said casually. "I make it my business to find out information about every single Master in this war."

 

Assassin stepped forward, ready to fight, but Go simply stared at her. "You summoned a child?"

 

"We may be children, but we can take you down!" Jack said with a defiant tone.

 

Go shook his head. "This is wrong...children shouldn't be fighting...and as Servants, no less..."

 

"Ah yes, with your mentality, you'd probably be reluctant to fight against us. I should have thought of it earlier, considering you grew up and live in an orphanage, right?" 

 

Ema's accurate statement caused Go to actually take a step back, as if he had been physically struck. "I refuse to fight children...even if they are Servants. I'm retreating for now. Berserker, we're leaving."

 

"Too late," Jack whispered as mist began filling the area. "We want to kill someone tonight. And that's you and your Servant, onii-chan!"

 

Ema primed her gems, ready to attack.

 

The area exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow...did not forget about Go. Yay.
> 
> Note: If anyone doesn't know, the Aozakis are a family of magi in the Nasuverse. Touko Aozaki shows up in Kara no Kyoukai and Aoko Aozaki in Tsukihime. Their magic is not centered around bounded fields, but Touko's bounded fields are noted to be very effective, hence this headcanon.


	7. First One Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Real life sucks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Emiya really did have to give his Master credit for being able to get on his feet almost immediately when Caster reported the beginnings of a fight between Berserker and Assassin. He did not, however, agree that Yusaku was in any condition to fight at his full power.

 

"I don't care what you say about my body's condition, I'm going to take down at least one of them tonight," Yusaku snapped to Archer as he prepared his mystic codes. 

 

"I will not have my Master collapse in the middle of a battle from exhaustion and die from his own stupidity," Emiya snapped back. He really did want to smack himself sometimes. _Why do I always end up with stubborn Masters?_

"I'm _fine_. Didn't you hear the report from Caster and Zaizen-san? My body's been restored and I have an antidote to Assassin's poison. I'll be fine."

 

"Alright, alright." Emiya relented once he saw Yusaku's Command Seals glow subtly. His Master really was impatient.

 

"In that case, we will come with you," Aoi said. She had been standing in the doorway, listening to them with a stoic face. Caster hovered just behind her, her lips tilted just slightly downwards. 

 

"Don't be ridiculous," Emiya said. "I thought Casters were at their most powerful in their own territory. No offense to you, Caster, but you'll be the most vulnerable Servant out there."

 

"Hmph, who said I was coming right away? Aoi will go alone with you for now. If we manage to isolate one of the Masters, I will be able to travel there and use my Noble Phantasm to sever the contract between the Master and Servant, turning the latter to our side."

 

"How will you do that though? A Command Seal?" Yusaku asked curiously.

 

"Do not underestimate a magus from the Age of the Gods, boy. I don't need your arias to teleport."

 

"Oh, I get it. Your Noble Phantasm can sever the contract between Master and Servant?"

 

_Acting like I don't know is the best way to go since she hasn't told us anything about her identity. How's that, Archer?_

Emiya sighed mentally. _Don't push her more than you should. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned._

"Theoretically speaking, yes," Caster said carefully. 

 

"Well, that's one hell of a Noble Phantasm you have. Shall we get going then?"

 

"Yes, let's," Aoi replied. 

* * *

"Whoever set up this bounded field didn't spend a lot of time perfecting it," Aoi said casually as she examined the shimmering wall of prana. "I can spot multiple weak points."

 

"That's their mistake, then," Yusaku replied just as casually. "Archer, do you want to blast your way through? Might as well join the party with a bang."

 

"As you command." Emiya summoned his bow, thinking of the appropriate Noble Phantasm to shoot. _Something that can pierce through magecraft...hm, Gae Dearg will do nicely. I'll make it into a Broken Phantasm for extra force._

"Trace, on."

 

A long red spear formed and modified itself into an arrow-like structure. Emiya nocked it, aiming directly for one of the weak points Aoi had pointed out earlier. "I am the bone of my sword... _Gae Dearg!_ "

 

The spear flashed and cut through the barrier like a hot knife through butter, and exploded as soon as it made contact with the ground. The field promptly collapsed after that, sending wisps of prana off in all directions. 

 

"I'm going in," Yusaku called, leaping into the smoke. 

 

"Master--!" Swearing, Emiya jumped in after Yusaku, hoping Aoi wouldn't do the same. 

 

A blast of wind blew away the smoke, revealing Yusaku standing in the middle of a woman--Ema Bessho, Emiya guessed, and a tall, muscular male. 

 

"Well, this is a surprise," Ema said lightly. "You're already on your feet after being affected by Assassin's poison, Yusaku Fujiki-san?"

 

"Save the small talk for later, Ema Bessho." Yusaku snapped. "I'd rather take you down now, but Berserker is a bigger problem."

 

"You realize you could have just ignored our little battle?"

 

"I have my reasons." Yusaku's eyes drifted over to Assassin's small form crouched on the ground, her pale eyes trained on him. "So Jack the Ripper was a small child...or rather, the collection of souls that merged into a single body. As for you...ah, I've read up on you. Go Onizuka, fourth-generation mage, lives in an orphanage...no wonder you two haven't broken out into a fight yet." His eyes drifted upwards to see Berserker. "You summoned one huge Berserker."

 

"That's an understatement," Emiya muttered. 

 

Go said nothing, simply glaring at Ema and Yusaku both.

 

 

"Well, since you so rudely interrupted, do you wish for a rematch or are you here to fight Go Onizuka?"

 

"As far as I'm concerned, I can handle a three-way fight."

 

_Master, you are acting too recklessly._

_Relax, I do have some underhanded tricks up my sleeve. Even if I don't like using them._

"Care to test that theory out?" Ema inquired, a dangerous light now glinting in her eyes as her circuits flared with prana. Go did the same, reinforcing his fists. 

 

"No," Yusaku said simply. Reinforcing his legs, he leaped high into the air before Ema could react and flung three black spheres onto the ground, where they shattered upon impact. A white gas hissed out from the broken shards, covering the area where Ema and Go stood. Cries of shock were heard. _Archer, get me over to where Zaizen is. That gas is a paralyzing agent. It probably won't incapacitate them, but it will distract them long enough._

Emiya caught his Master before he could fall back into the affected area, landing right beside Aoi. She glanced at Yusaku, who was dusting himself off. "My turn?" She asked coolly. 

 

"Go ahead."

 

Aoi closed her eyes for a brief second, and Caster appeared. "You are quite fast. I will only be able to wrest control over one Servant. Which one do you want?"

 

"Berserker," Aoi stated. "I assume that is fine with you, Fujiki-san?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Caster nodded and flew into the air, her cloak spreading out like wings. Gesturing, she blew away the gas and sent blasts of energy down at Ema and Go, forcing them to scramble away from the places they were just standing on. Berserker tried to swipe at Caster, but she simply flew out of range. Assassin, too far away, jumped closer and tried to prepare an attack, but Caster sent a beam of energy at her and the child Servant dodged with muttered protests.

 

"To think you've been reduced to a Berserker, Heracles...well, no matter." Caster snapped her fingers, and she disappeared momentarily only to reappear right in front of a distracted Go just as he dodged a flying rock. A jagged dagger appeared in her gloved hand and she stabbed it straight into Go's chest. " **Rule Breaker _[All Spells Must be Broken]_!"**

Go screamed as the dagger severed the conceptual ties he had to Berserker, his command seals disappearing from his hand to reform on Caster's arm. "Heracles is quite susceptible to magic...pity, that you have to retreat from the battle so quickly, boy."

 

Heracles stiffened as the transfer finished, glaring at Caster, who simply dusted herself off and rose back into the air. She smirked under the hood and raised her Command Seals. "Stand down if you don't want an order from me. I may have respected you in life, but in this war, we are enemies."

 

"My...Command Seals..." Go muttered in shock. In the confusion, Ema and Jack had disappeared, apparently retreating for the night.

 

"Rule Breaker...the concept of your lifetime...am I correct to assume your true identity, Medea?" Emiya asked carefully.

 

Medea's smile turned cold. "What would you make of this information, Archer?" She asked venomously. 

 

"Nothing. It is up to our Masters to maintain the alliance."

 

Yusaku and Aoi were busy confronting Go, though.

 

"You've lost your Servant. I'll let you seek refuge in the Church instead of killing you."

 

"What did you do to my Servant?!" Go hissed. 

 

"Allow me to explain," Caster said. "My Noble Phantasm severs contracts between Masters and Servants. Using it on you severed your connection to Heracles, and allowed me to make a contract with him. I am now his Master. As for you...you are now without a Servant and disqualified from the Holy Grail War. I suggest you leave now before the boy over here changes his mind and kills you."

 

Go shook silently with rage. "So that's it? I'm out of the War without a single battle and no chance for my wish to be fulfilled? This is an injustice!"

 

"This is war, Go Onizuka," Yusaku cut in. "And you have just been outplayed. Leave. I'm only sparing you since I know of your past. Killing you now would not be fair to the children you cherish so much."

 

Without a word, Go stalked off into the night.

 

"Well, that aside, we now have three Servants in our little alliance," Yusaku said. "Caster, what are Berserker's skills and stats?"

 

"All stats are A or higher with the exception of B-rank luck, his Mad Enhancement is rated B and his Noble Phantasm has resulted from his 12 labours. He has the ability to revive 12 times--one for each labour."

 

Yusaku whistled. "That's borderline invincibility."

 

Beside him, Aoi stumbled and nearly fell, but Yusaku caught her in time. "Are you alright?"

 

Aoi was pale. "The mana drain's a bit much," she whispered. 

 

Caster immediately ordered Heracles to dematerialize. "I believe I'll need to draw on the leylines for extra prana. I apologize for putting you through so much stress, Master."

 

"It's fine, I can handle it." Aoi stood back up and nodded her thanks to Yusaku.

 

"Now, what to do next?" Yusaku mused. "Rider would be an easy target now. Achilles does have invulnerability, but anyone with a higher divinity like Heracles would be able to damage him. I'm not too sure about Lancer at the moment, so we should leave him be. I'm not really up for fighting the homunculus again, so Saber should be left alone for now."

 

"Will Rider be next, then?" Aoi asked.

 

"Yes. Akihiro Satou is most likely one of the more dangerous Masters with his Mystic Eyes, even if they have little effect on me."

 

"Then let us prepare for the next battle, then," Caster said.

 

Emiya dematerialized without a word, his mind full with the events that had just passed. _Yusaku Fujiki is certainly the interesting Master...but how long will that apathy and recklessness keep him alive?_

Behind him, two blackbirds cawed and flew into the air.

* * *

 "Caster is Medea of the tale of the Golden Fleece...her Noble Phantasm has the ability to sever contracts between Masters and Servants...she is the most dangerous Servant of now. Backed by Archer and Berserker, she is near invincible." Ichiru blinked, cutting the connection with his avian familiars. "Father, what do you think I should do?"

 

"I suggest an alliance with either Saber or Rider. Assassin's Master will not work with us. Moreover, how is your body, my son?" 

 

"I am fine. Thank you for purging the poison."

 

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't help you out?" Kiyoshi Kogami smiled slightly at his son. "Will you be alright on your own now?"

 

"Yes."

 

"It is a pity that I cannot issue an order to pause the war and order all the Masters and Servants to target Caster without a good reason. She hasn't done anything that oversteps the rules of the Holy Grail War."

 

"It's alright, Father. I will be fine on my own."

 

"Well, I will resume my investigations and observations on each of the Masters and Servants and continue relaying the information back to you."

 

"Thank you, Father. What news do you have right now, though?"

 

"Yusaku Fujiki may have connections with the mercenary spell-caster Playmaker that targeted the Knights of Hanoi."

 

"What connection would he have, though?"

 

"He could have been one of the magi children that was a participant of _that_ experiment...but I have no concrete proof. Tread carefully around him, Ichiru. I must return to the church to greet the first disqualified Master."

 

"I will. Please be careful, Father. I don't want anything else happening to you before I obtain the Holy Grail for your wish."

 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to go, and I went with Go. I really didn't want to kill any of the Servants yet since they're all really powerful at the moment and I'll need to do some careful planning in order for one of them to fall.


End file.
